I Remember
by CookiiesForYou
Summary: Ema was left hurt and heartbroken in the past, but she had forgotten about it- until now. When she meets the person that had hurt her in the past again, she isn't willing to forgive easily. He'll have to experience it, pain similar to what she went through. And this he, is none other than Apollo. Mainly ApolloxEma


**I Remember**

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

"_Please let Mr. Apollo Justice investigate the crime scene,"_ read the letter of request that was handed to me.

This kid… I never realized- no I didn't even recognize him. It's funny that our paths cross again, Apollo. After all, it was you who left me. Left me alone. Humiliated. Bullied. For all the pain that you've caused me…Thanks but no thanks.

"Detective Ema Skye. I'm in charge of this crime scene," I introduced myself as calmly and confidently as possible. It was hard but I think it came out alright. Apollo looked shocked for a moment but I'm not surprised. He still remembers me…hmmm…

I just tried to continue munching on my Snackoos. Yes it was snack time, but I also needed time to think. He and that teen following him kept asking me questions. Who is she? She's far too young to be dating him. There's no way.

The girl's off to examine the crime scene. Apollo's just standing there staring at me. Apollo Justice, huh? Everything that happened ten years ago is slowly coming back to me…

* * *

It was time for lunch and everyone was at the cafeteria. Except me. I was at the chemistry lab doing experiments of course. Science waits for no man. I was alone in there, Ms. Oh had stepped out of the room to retrieve something for her class next period.

"Let's see limestone is Calcium Carbonate, so it should react with hydrochloric acid," I hypothesized, picking up the piece of limestone with the tweezers and carefully placed it into the test tube. I put the tweezers down on the table and recorded my observations in my notebook. Let's see, bubbles which mean carbon dioxide was released and-

"What are you up to?" a voice asked. Startled, I gasped, dropped my book and pen then turned around to see who it was. It was a boy, possibly her age, but no older. "Oh I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry," he apologized. "I'm Apollo. Apollo Justice. I'm new here," he smiled.

"Oh." Probably why you're talking to me now… "My name is Ema…Skye," I introduced, and then I went on to explain, "I was doing a scientific experiment. Just observing different samples to see whether they'll react in hydrochloric acid."

Apollo seemed interested, but uninterested at the same time. It was odd. I went to clean the test tube that I had just used, but his dazed expression was bothering me. "Is something the matter?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just hungry, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but science-" Before I could finish my sentence, my stomach growled loudly. That was the worst timing.

"Can wait," he finished for me. He started walking towards the door. I quickly wiped the test tube dry and placed it on the drying rack. Following him out, he asked, "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Oh, I don't eat at the cafeteria…" I answered, "I don't like it there."

"Then where do you eat?"

We got our lunches from our lockers (turns out his locker isn't far from mine) and I led him to a bench in the school courtyard. It was a cool January day, but it wasn't utterly cold. Sitting down, I pulled my sandwich out of its bag and took a bite out of it. I wasn't used to having company at lunch. I normally ate lunch alone. It was awkward.

A group of boys walked towards our bench and stopped to talk to Apollo. "Hey, why are you eating out here? Come eat with us," they offered. I looked over Apollo.

"Maybe another time, I'm here with someone," he declined politely with a smile. Surprised, I looked down and away. I could feel the eyes of the boys on me.

"You're eating with Skye?" One of the boys scoffed, "'Kay whatever, later." They walked off but Apollo looked puzzled.

"Maybe you should just go eat with them," I suggested worried. This is not good. At this rate…

"Why?" Apollo questioned, "And why did they seem so rude to you?" I bit my lip.

"Apollo, I don't like eating in the cafeteria because," I paused and sighed, "because the other students don't like me. They think I'm nerdy and weird…And if you keep hanging out with me they'll think you are too. That's why you should go."

Apollo shook his head, "Nope that does it. I'm staying here with you."

I was beginning to grow more and more concerned with this boy. Because of me, he might end up getting bullied…and I don't want that. "But-"

"Nope. Staying here."

"If you stay here, you won't have any friends. You'll be like me…"

"So? I only need one friend, and that friend is sitting right next to me," he replied. At that moment, I felt like I was going to cry. Nobody. Nobody had ever said that to me. It moved me, so much that I could feel tears in my eyes. I wouldn't cry though. I pretended to yawn and wiped my eyes.

"F-fine. Whatever you say…"

**x~x**

And so weeks went on and it was now February. As I expected, he was treated the way I was at school, somewhat outcasted, but every time I confronted him about it, he told me to ignore it. After awhile I just gave up on persuading him to stop hanging out with me because of his constant persistence and stubbornness. We ate together every day and on some days hung out with each other after school. He helped me conduct some of my science experiments. We talked on the phone a lot too. It took me a few days to get used to his company, but I grew to like it. And then at some point, I grew to like him. I don't know exactly when, or why for that matter, but I did.

I had promised him a 'present' in one of our phone calls that I would give to him on the next full moon. At first I thought about giving it to him on his birthday, but that was a long ways away. I never got to give it to him though…

I got a call out of the blue from the police department telling me that my sister had been accused of murder and was arrested. It was during school, so I had to leave early. Before doing so I had left a note to Apollo, telling him that I had to leave because of a family emergency and would probably be absent for a few days. I stuck it into his locker before leaving. I went to look for an attorney that my sister had recommended in the past, Mia Fey, but it turned out she was no longer there. I got the help of Mr. Wright though…He and I went to investigate.

By the end of the day news had spread out. Everyone in the state probably knew of what happened. I had to go get things from my school locker and pick up homework. I had a very bad feeling though.

Walking into the school, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Everyone was staring at me and gossiping.

"Look it's the murderer's sister," I heard everywhere I went. "Watch out, she might be a murderer too." People moved out of my way as I walked down the hallway. I bit my lip and walked with my head low. I told myself to endure whatever happened here. Lana was innocent. They would see.

But after getting what I needed from my locker, I bumped into someone who I didn't want to see. Apollo. He stepped back and looked at me. He looked scared. "Apollo, I-" I started, taking a step towards him. He took a step back. I didn't want this to happen. He was scared of me. I just stood still. I could feel my eyes burning, tears welling up. "I…I would never…murder anyone…" I said quietly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I would never…"

Apollo turned around. Before he did so, I caught a glimpse of the look on his face. For a split second, I thought that he looked worried. I thought that, but I was wrong. He just walked away. I stood there, seeing whether he would turn back around. He didn't. Apollo. I thought that I was the only friend that you needed. You're only friend. So why…?

I walked with my head low back to the taxi where Mr. Wright was waiting. I bawled my eyes out in the taxi, with Mr. Wright listening to whatever I said. My heart hurt so much I thought that I was going to die.

**x~x**

A few days later, my sister was found innocent. I owed it all to Mr. Wright. Without him, I wouldn't have known the truth. Without him, I wouldn't have seen my sister happy again. She still had to do time in jail, but still…I was grateful to see that smile on her face again. It was probably the first time I had felt at ease in days. I spent every night sobbing. It was lonely at home.

When I went back to school, I found out that Apollo had transferred schools. He hadn't told me anything. After everything, he just left. There were rumors circulating the school of course. Things like, "He moved because of _her_." They all had something to do with me and they were probably all right. I told him not to get close to me. I told him, but he didn't listen. I got close to him. And he…left me. How was that even fair?!

My sister had arranged for me to leave for Europe to study. I agreed. After all there was nothing left for me here. But for some reason, before I headed to the airport I felt the need to text him. It was a full moon that night. But I deleted the text right after writing it. It wasn't like he was going to come. It would have just been a meaningless text.

Before going to the airport, I visited my sister and Mr. Wright, bidding my farewells. When I got on the plane, I looked out the window. I told myself that I would forget everything that happened, and leave it all behind.

* * *

And that's what I did. I had forgotten about it, even when I returned here. I kept myself occupied. I didn't get the position that I wanted, things hadn't gone exceptionally well, but still, I had forgotten until now. Now that he was standing in front of me. I could feel my hatred resurfacing but I had to repress it.

"Detective? Have we met before?" Apollo finally asked. I continued munching on my Snackoos. How should I reply to this? I could just tell him honestly…Or I could use this to…

"No. Can't say that we have," I answered confidently. If he did indeed remember and even bothered to ask, he must feel some guilt behind it. Serves him, right. I'll just make him live through it. After all, even if he does apologize, he wouldn't know the pain that I went through. He needs to know. I'll even help him feel that pain…

* * *

**Author's Note: **SO THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 1. I will try my best to update weekly, but with homework that's iffy. This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate reviews. Any suggestions or comments would be nice c:


End file.
